You Were Made For Me
by Casting Moonlight
Summary: A chance encounter that is not at all by chance. Prowl discovers a dark secret that has formed his entire existence. What do you do when you are forbidden and the only one who understands what you are and what you need is your enemy?


**Title:** You Were Made For Me  
><strong>Chapter: <strong>The Dark Discoveries  
><strong>PairingsCharacters: **Shockwave/Prowl; mention of Sentinel Prime.  
><strong>Verse: <strong>G1  
><strong>Words: <strong>2706  
><strong>Warnings: <strong>Data uplinking (if this is the wrong phrase for it then my bad -_- ), possessive Shockwave.  
><strong>Summary: <strong>A chance encounter that is not at all by chance. Prowl discovers a dark secret that has formed his entire existence. What do you choose when you are forbidden and the only one who knows what you are and what you need is your enemy?  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I do not own anything.  
><strong>Notes: <strong>This fic will most likely be rarely updated as it is more like scenes of what is to come but I have another chapter of this already typed up. After that... *shrug* They might be slow.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"I must admit to being... impressed that you managed to infiltrate my Communications Tower, breach my Control Room, and hack successfully through 47% percent of my personal console's firewalls."<p>

Prowl expertly disconnected his dataline cable from the console and whirled around to face the owner of the words that had been spoken. Prowl narrowed his optics at the silhouetted form standing in the shadows of the open doorway. The tall imposing figure regarded him with a cold calculating optic and Prowl stood straight from his reflexive defense position, holding his doorwings straight and firm, and returned the look. He could afford no slips of emotional weakness before this particular opponent.

He had not been expecting company so he had no gun to defend himself. The base had been deemed dormant after being empty for so many vorns and Prowl had been sent inside to retrieve any information that may have been left behind.

Something almost primal stirred inside of Prowl as the purple mech stepped out of the shadows and approached him with a graceful yet subtly predatory gait; it suited him oddly enough. Prowl refused to show his tension as the Decepticon halted not seven feet away from him. Prowl could honestly say that no mech could claim to have been as close as he was to _this _Decepticon and lived or, even _remembered, _to tell about it. Being before the great Decepticon Guardian brought an alien feeling of awe. Next to him, Prowl only reached the bottom of the Guardian's chassis.

"Shockwave." Prowl acknowledged, his Logic Center effectively silencing his emotional subroutines and giving no indication to his inner thoughts.

"Prowl." The low but almost sensually quiet voice replied and a small shiver struggled for life as Prowl heard Shockwave utter his name. Prowl immediately banished the sensation with another layer of coding from his Logic Center. Something intensified in the gold optic and Shockwave continued, "You have finally come to me. I was admittedly curious as to when you would."

"Explain." Prowl said at once, though he kept his tone calm. Confusion turned into conflicting data that rolled through his processor. He was expected? It had been odd for Shockwave to bother to save knowledge of his designation but to be expected to arrive at a dormant Communications Tower, to arrive for Shockwave himself? It was... illogical.

His request for information seemed to strike Shockwave as odd from the very subtle tilt his helm before the Guardian obviously recovered from whatever he had been mentally confronted with.

"They wouldn't have told you, of course. I had earlier deduced this when your arrival did not occur in my pre-set predictions." Shockwave informed him, surprising Prowl at the readiness of his response. His golden optic shone a little brighter, "I see that my information packet has done what was expected by keeping you here long enough for me to arrive. No doubt Sentinel Prime asked you to retrieve the information himself, something you would not refuse."

Prowl's Logic Center struggled to piece together the clues he had been given through the Battle Computer humming in the back of his processor; whether the clues had been given purposefully or accidentally. Purposefully was the only answer; Shockwave was not one to make mistakes. "Attempts to fool me with CPU games will end in failure. Logic defies all lies." Prowl stated calmly, regaining some of his unsteady mental footing with the factual statement.

"No, such games would fail indeed." Shockwave said with an surprisingly amount of pride in his voice. "You would not fall for such weak tricks of deception. However what I say is not lies and logic dictates it as so. Head of Tactical Command you may be, Prowl, but Sentinel does not share all of his information with you. You are no more trusted than I would be."

"Explain." Prowl demanded shortly, doorwings hitching up into a high V. The subtle hints were wearing at his fragile emotion subroutines and his Logic Center and Battle Computer worked hard at the taunting pieces of information he had been given. He was losing control of the situation and it was **not** acceptable.

"You were made for _me_." Shockwave said with an odd glint in his optic. "Before you were created, before the war even began I was considered a menace; someone who for the benefit of all should be deleted from existence. Time and time again they had tried and failed to get remotely close to me whether in the physical or mental planes. The war did not change anything except aid me in ridding the foolish senators who hindered my plans and studies. Though I am now referred to as a Decepticon menace, the effect is the same. I make all wary of my presence, even my Lord Megatron."

"What... Why are you telling me this?" Prowl questioned, immediately ashamed of his weak tone; but his processor was running full tilt as it absorbed the information no existing spark knew.

Made for Shockwave?

How was that possible? There had been no hint of any connection between him and the Decepticon Guardian ever in his function.

Shockwave continued as though he had not heard the question, golden optic locking Prowl's in an intense gaze, "Sentinel Prime grew tired of my interference in the scientific field of advancing weaponry and tactics. He sought a way to nullify my presence as he could not remove me from the equation. So, he found a deactivating mech from the battle-field, nothing more than a grunt who had been orphaned by the war, and under secret classification he reformatted his frame type, inserted a new processor from a matching frame type after wiping it clean of all memory, and then placed technology that was stolen from me into his helm."

Prowl stared at Shockwave in slowly dawning realization. His Logic Center and Battle Computer, the most advanced of their kind, supplied him with a now more complete solution to the many pieces of data he had been given. His spark furiously tried to deny it but logic, something he had depended on for structural support and what was his whole and utter belief, told him it was true.

Shockwave's single optic seemed to glimmer with a smile, "You adorn them perfectly."

Prowl could no longer stop his emotions from breaching his mask and his doorwings raised up in shock. He... wasn't sure what he should be feeling. Fury; for being lied to his whole existence or whatever was crafted to satisfy his spark? Fear; that Shockwave, a Decepticon, knew him better than he knew himself? Sorrow; that now he was sure Shockwave was going to demand them back and by doing so become nothing more than an experiment?

He was brought rather abruptly from his thoughts when a taloned hand curled around the bottom of his doorwing and he noticed that Shockwave hadn't needed to move more than a foot to reach him. Shockwave ran one hand down the smooth white metal and prompting an unwilling shiver from Prowl as he received the feedback through the numerous sensors. Shockwave glanced at him then switched his grip, cupping the back of Prowl's head to tilt it upwards for inspection. When another hand came into view Prowl realized that the gun on Shockwave's left hand was retractable. The free hand swiped a talon along his chevron before lowering to trace Prowl's lips.

"You're frame is aesthetically pleasing to the optic; the appearance matching the intelligence." Shockwave murmured, though to himself or to Prowl was unclear. Prowl could not bring himself to think about fear or struggling against the purple mech. He battled conflicting emotions, trying to sort out his processor properly. The Autobots, his Prime, had lied to him. Prowl was not natural, he was _made_. What did it mean when the Autobots, self-proclaimed peace-makers and figures of safety, had used the deactivating husk of a mech to create a tool for war?

So consumed in his thoughts he was caught off guard when Shockwave held up his right wrist and slid open a cover, revealing a data input port. "Prowl. Would you like to learn?"

Optics widening at the bared input port and the meaning he choked out, "Learn what?"

The reports on Shockwave were wrong.

Shockwave had emotions. He was not a sparkless drone. In answer to his question the gold optic darkened, smoldering intensely, "Everything I have to teach."

The urge for knowledge, a side effect that had come with the Logic Center and Battle Computer, something that had been present since he was 'born', something which Prowl had long since learned to ignore, lit like a supernova. The coiled dataline cable in his left wrist almost burned with the eagerness that his -no, Shockwave's- Logic Center and Battle Computer could no longer restrain. He released the dataline cable, staring at the data input port hesitantly.

The furious desire had never been so strong and it left him breathless and frightened in the face of such strong emotions. Sentinel had told him emotions could cause problems on the battlefield had he had never seen reason to argue with his Prime. Now he did not know how to cope with the pulsing emotional subroutines alight in his processor.

What could Shockwave know in that brilliant processor? He had crafted the devices in his helm, giving an inkling to his amazing skill. **Vorns** had passed since the creation of them and it left so many new, incredible opportunities!

"Yes." Prowl said quietly as he extended his dataline cable. Shockwave moved his own wrist closer and finally the connection was established. Prowl found himself in a sort of limbo before what was equivalent to a folder was presented in the connection. Opening the folder cautiously, he found a series of what appeared to be datapads within it. Prowl's hesitation ended the moment he peeked into one of them. The amount of information inside swept through him and had Prowl ever submitted to the emotions of love or lust he would have compared it to a powerful overload.

Three more opened beyond his power and information poured into his processor. Schematics, equations, puzzles, and riddles. This collection were simple things, things Prowl had seen or heard of before. Common sense intelligence improvement exercises. There were even tidbits of old classified information, obsolete now in the future but things that Shockwave should not know about anyway. However, Prowl was really in no state of mind to comprehend that. What made it so much more was the crystal clear data on everything.

Never had Prowl seen such calculation. The data had been molded beautifully into solutions. Prowl whimpered as his processor, Logic Center, and Battle Computer soaked up the knowledge greedily. A full moan erupted from him when a purposeful slip of Shockwave's firewall revealed dozens, hundreds more folders before it strengthened again. There was a hidden promise in that reveal Prowl knew as he surrendered all awareness.

Shockwave watched Prowl, his Prowl, arch into the connection as he uncoiled his own dataline cable from his left wrist. Prowl's sapphire optics flickered erratically, symmetrical doorwings flapping every now and then, and the small whimpers occasionally voiced. Sentinel Prime was to be congratulated. He had supplied him as predicted with his sought after equal and supplied his equal with a beauty that Shockwave could appreciate.

Shockwave took Prowl's limp right hand and manually slid open the cover of his data input port before inserting his dataline cable. The double-connection expanded and Shockwave's systems whirred in satisfaction as he read the information already seeping to him. Prowl reacted to the connection with a small moan, head bowing slightly.

Shockwave entered the connection, bypassing many firewalls but not all. He had received his equal and the last thing Shockwave needed was for the prize in his hands to break under a forced entry. Finding a suitable socket to begin his diagnostics he observed and tested the technology Prowl adorned. As he did so the faintest traces of pleasure and contentment drifted from the double-connection and Shockwave fed the emotions with subtle wordless pulses. As the results returned Shockwave allowed a smile to grace his hidden face. Prowl used the technology perfectly, better than what he had previously had predicted.

Sliding out of Prowl's processor Shockwave wrapped an arm around Prowl's waist. "It is said the body is nothing but a slave to the mind that controls it. However your mind belongs to me," Shockwave began using the connection to locate Prowl's basic command protocols, "so your body is rightfully mine, is it not?" He finished as he activated a forced recharge cycle and smoothly disconnected their dataline cables.

He easily caught Prowl as his legs buckled beneath him. He cradled the small mech against his chassis and gazed thoughtfully down at him. It would be so easy to slip into the lab and erase everything from Prowl's processor, replace Autobot code with Decepticon, and Prowl would wake loyal and sub-servant. All of it could be accomplished in a full solar cycle.

He would not do it.

Prowl was his equal and to reprogram the mech would garner him nothing more than another drone. Besides the mech who hid under a calm and logical mask had surfaced in the double-connection as an eager and curious processor endlessly seeking for approval and knowledge had awakened a urge in him from ancient days, when he had taught dozens of worthy intellectual processors. It made a mild yearning to teach rise within him.

Another sort of teaching would have to come as well. To teach Prowl that having control of emotions was different then what he had done by locking them away.

Shockwave left the Control Room, passing numerous cleaning and repair drones, the only things allowed on this level of the Tower besides him, as he made his way to his former but pristine quarters. Entering his room he lay Prowl down on the berth and watched him for a moment more before settling in a chair at his desk.

He had succeeded again. From the beginning of his function Shockwave presented equations in the forms of plans or experiments and he always solved them before anyone else. Sentinel Prime had attempted to remove Shockwave from the picture with Prowl, like one would use a positive factor to nullify a negative one. Shockwave smirked inwardly; all the Autobots had done was made a solution that benefited Shockwave himself.

"The solution has always been mine." He murmured glancing at Prowl who recharged peacefully, processor happily humming away through the information it had been given.

* * *

><p>Please review?<p> 


End file.
